And Make Me Whole
by Izzy Montague
Summary: Sequal to Save My Life. Tony and Loki can finally live together without too much trouble from Thanos. But, Loki's mind is elsewhere. Can he bear the terrible omen given by the Oracle of Asgard? Or will he go to desprate lengths to protect his family?
1. Chapter 1

(No smut this chapter, but there will be. I wanted to write some Steve and Thor fluff.))

Loki and Tony kissed, cheers filling the halls of Asgard. The twins were in their bassinets, watching the ceremony. They were four months old. Derek squirmed, wanting his parents. The couple walked down the stairs, picking their children up. Asia was in Loki's arms, Derek in Tony's. After the ceremony, a huge reception was held. Steve and Thor were going to watch the twins while The mischief maker and his inventor got a night off.

"Derek likes to fuss and squirm, but just give him a bottle and he'll be fine." Tony instructed. "Asia is normally pretty quiet, just don't leave her alone for too long, because then she will scream like a banshee." Steve nodded, even though this was the fourth time Tony had told him this.

"Anthony, come along. Every thing will be fine." Loki laughed. Tony pouted.

"I just...okay. Bye guys." Tony kissed them both on the head. Loki dragged him away from them.

"I am their mother, and you are more protective of them than I." Loki complained.

"Sorry." Tony muttered. "You've already had four other kids. They're my first. Do you blame me?" Loki laughed.

"I do not. I was the same way over Slephnir. Anthony, I love you very much, but you need to trust my brother."

"I do! I'm just...paranoid." Loki kissed his husband.

"They will be fine. Now come. We have an evening alone, I intend to enjoy it." Tony grinned.

"I hope you mean the same thing I do."

Steve rocked Derek in his arms gently, bottle attached to the infant's mouth. The boy's brilliant blue eyes contrasted his dark thickening curly hair. Steve smiled softly at his nephew. Thor felt he would hurt reek if he held him, so the god was carefully holding Asia.

"They are very small..." Thor complained. He log his niece and nephew, but he was afraid of them as well. He was much larger than they ever would be, being Loki's children, so he was terrified of hurting either of them.

"Yeah, they are, but they're getting bigger. This...this kind of makes me want one of my own." Steve said casually. Thor blinked, startled. Steven could not bear children, they knew that. So could they have one of their own? "We could adopt, of course." Said Steve, as if reading his lovers mind.

"Steven, you know I wish to give you everything you desire, but where in the world could we obtain a child of our own in the nine realms?" Thor asked.

"Earth has an abundance of orphans up for adoption. I know it's crazy...I just I always wanted a big family. I was an only child growing up, so I want at least two kids." Derek's eyes blinked a Few times before closing. The bottle went slack, as the infant slept.

"We shall see, Steven. I wish to establish myself as king first, if you understand."

"Of course!" Steve laid Derek in his carrier. The poor sickly little boy snored gently, just like his father. "Sorry..." Steve sighed. Thor passed Asia to him.

"Do not be sorry, my love! Tis a noble request! I too would love to have a child with you!" Thor said. Steve flushed lightly.

"I know...I should have waited until we were more situated..."

"Steven, I understand your desire for a family, and I shall grant that wish. But I have only just become king. I wish to establish more authority, is all." Thor kissed Steve. The little girl In his arms began to squirm.

"Okay, Asia!" Steve laughed, and grabbed a bottle. Thor watched His solider carefully. His birthday was approaching. The king studied the way Steven held the child, and how he delt with her fussing. He reminded very calm and steady with her. Thor nodded to himself, deciding on what to do.

"I love, Steven."

"I love you too, Thor."

The next morning, Loki and Tony woke up in each other's arms. Tony woke up first, and smiled. Loki looked so peaceful fast asleep. He kissed the top of Loki's head, and climbed out of bed. Stretching, Tony noticed bruising around the arc reactor. 'Probably nothing.' He convinced himself. Tony looked over a the near by calendar.

"Good morning, Anthony." Loki called sleepily. Tony grinned at Loki.

"You know what I realized babe?" Tony asked.

"What?" Loki sat up.

"Yesterday, was the one year mark since you saved my life." Tony crawled back into bed. Loki smiled.

"Intriguing. We wed the same day your wished to die." Loki kissed Tony. Tony smiled into it, and pulled back.

"Intriguing indeed."


	2. Chapter 2

The twins sat in their high chairs, eating Cheerios. Tony was laughing, and marveling how quickly they were learning, but Loki barely heard it. His mind was elsewhere. The god hadn't said much for the last three weeks, and now that the twins we almost a year old, they needed to plan a party.

"Babe, you know what annoys me about these two?" Loki didn't respond. "They only want one of everything! We buy double, but you put them in separate play pins, they'll shriek. Give them separate toys, same results! I can't even get Asia to sleep in her own bed. They have to be together!" Tony chuckled shaking his head. Asia reached for Derek.

"Hmm?" Loki looked around, as if just noticing they were in the kitchen.

"You okay, baby?" Tony asked.

"No, I am not." He admitted.

"Let me up them up." Tony picked up Derek, who promptly started scamming for Asia. She shrieked also. "Jesus! Hang on! It's for two seconds!" Grabbing Asia, he set them in Derek's play pin. The twins quieted, and began to play with the many toys in the pin. "Now, what's wrong?"

"They'll be a year old in a week, Anthony."

"And?"

"What if Thanos spoke truth about the Oracle? What if before Derek turns twenty one, he will die? I couldn't...I can't stand to think of losing one of my children again." He whispered. Tony's eyes furrowed.

"You aren't really worrying over that are you? He's a liar! Don't worry about it. Wait, again?"

"I do not wish to speak about it." Loki ran a hand through his hair. Tony pulled Loki into his arms, which was difficult becAuse he was much shorter.

"They'll be fine, Baby. Don't stress. Just because Derek has-" Derek began to scream again. Asia was holding a toy hammer, over Derek's quickly bruising arm. "Son of bitch! JARVIS, call Bruce!" Loki scooped Derek into his arms, trying to calm him.

"He is on his way up, Sir."

"Perfect timing, Banner." Tony grabbed Asia. Derek clung to his mother, his arm turning an alarmingly dark purple.

"What happened?" Bruce asked, the elevator opening. He walked quickly over to Derek. "Hey buddy, can I see your arm?" The child shook his head. "I can make it stop hurting, can I please see your arm." Loki gently held it out to Bruce. "Alright, come on, little man."

"No!" Derek screamed. He fought against Bruce, afraid of what would happen next. Loki held him tight, hoping he would stop.

"I'll carry him down stairs." Loki and tony, who was holding Asia, followed. Bruce set up a table to stop the bruising, and a blood transfusion.

"Trouble?" Asia asked her daddy.

"No baby, you didn't know that that would happen it's alright." He hugged her. Loki didn't register with the rest of the evening. His mind was with the words Thanos had spoken.

"_She says, that they will be as the sun and the moon. The girl will be too powerful for her own good. She will indeed, be the fall of Asgrad. Whilst your son, will die before he can stop her. He, if he survives at all, will only live until he twenty first year." _

Loki prayed that this wasn't true.


	3. Chapter 3

Loki held Asia and Derek's hands tightly. The trio were walking towards the halls of Asgard. Tony was on a business trip, so he hadn't come. Frigga and Odin had desperately wanted to see the twins, now that they were three years old. The twins were awe suck into a blissful silence by Asgard. Loki had been becoming more and more terrified of the deadly prophecy hanging over them. Eighteen years left on Derek's life. The god was carefully counting every day he had, 6,480 of them left.

Tony and Loki both felt terrible, all the time. Derek had to get all sorts of special attention because of his hemophilia, so Asia was left out a lot. Both parents tried to spend time with the twins evenly, but Derek would fall and get a bruise, so Asia would be forgotten again. It made the guilt pile higher and higher in their hearts.

"Mommy, look!" Asia pointed to the eight legged horse trotting towards them.

"I see him. Children, that's your eldest brother Slephnir. He is very special." Loki said. The horse shifted into his human form, grinning.

"Hello." The group stopped. Slephnir knelt I front of the Twins, who were wide eyed. "You must be Derek and Asia-Hope. I am Slephnir."

"Hi." They hide behind Loki's legs.

"Do not be scared! You are welcome here!" Slephnir smiled welcomingly to them.

"I introduced them to Jorgmun. He did not take kindly to them." Loki explained.

"I see. You needn't worry about him here, little brother and sister. He dose not live on Asgard. Now come, Grandmother and Grandfather are waiting!" the twins rode the rest of the way on Slephnir's back. Loki's mind drifted to the prophecy again. Would Asia truly bring the Ragnorok? And if Derek survived that long, could he stop it? Would he be able to kill his twin sister? They walked into the main hall.

"Mommy, why is the corner smoking?" Derek asked. Loki's head snapped toward where he was pointing.

"There is no need for such a show, Hela." He scolded. There was a light chuckle, and she stepped from around the corner. Her hair was braided, and hung neatly around her face.

"Indeed, Father, there is not." She bowed graciously. "It has been sometime." Loki hugged her.

"It has indeed. These are your younger siblings-"

"I know. You must remember, Father, I know every person is all the realms." She turned to the twins. "Hello."

"Hi!" They were a little braver now. Asia grinned.

"You have lovely hair, younger sister." She blushed. Her black curly hair framed her face, brilliantly. Asia looked almost dead on Tony, despite her father being Thanos. She even had his olive toned skin. Her very thick hair was her pride and joy. She hated anyone touching it. Derek looked more like Loki, but his hair was curled as well. Hela walked next them, conversing with Asia. The little girl was regaling the tale of how she had found "Santa" placing presents under her Christmas tree. Hela had no idea what Christmas was, but she pretended to be impressed, for her sister's sake.

They made it to the throne room, where Slephnir changed back into a man, after carefully setting down the twins. Fenrir must have been chained in his cave still, Loki thought, sadly. Fenrir had always been more rebellious, For the same reasons he was afraid Asia would be. Despite what Loki had assumed, in the throne room of Asgard, lay Fenrir, chained to his grandfather's side. Frigga must have had something to to with it. She always had had a soft spot for the boy. His tail began to thump happily on the floor. The twins went wide eyed when they saw him.

"Mommy..." They both pointed to Fenrir, who was now gnawing on his chain, as if to come to them.

"It's alright, he's your brother as well." Loki assured them. Hela snorted, getting a growl out of Fenrir. Loki merely had to glare at the two. Derek walked first over to Fenrir. He stroked his fur, and Fenrir licked him. The boy giggled, and his sister joined him.

"They seem to adjust well to us, Father." Hel hooked her arm around Loki's. "But you are troubled. Why? What disturbs the god of mischief?"

"The Oracle gave a prophecy that Asia would be the fall of Asgard. Derek is meant to stop her, but he will not live to see twenty one years." He explained. It felt good to share his troubles with someone other than Anthony. He just tried to tell him everything would alright.

"Tis a heavy burden for a mother to know their children's fate." She patted Loki's arm. "Fear not, if Derek is to die before he ages twenty one years, then I will be sure to take care of my brother."

"Thank you." It wasn't much but it was a small form of comfort in this deep bout of worry. There was a tinkling laughter from behind the thrones. Frigga watched her grandchildren play.

"Hello Loki." She hugged her youngest son.

"Hello Mother."

"They seem very happy." She said. Asia was giggling, trying to get away from her brother who was licking them thoroughly. Derek was trying to fight With him.

"Derek! Be careful!" Loki called. "Yes they are." He smiled, but Frigga had already seen the deeply imbued sadness in his eyes. "Where are Thor and Steven?"

"They are in their room. just the other day, a young woman who was very obviously sick, came in. She begged them to take her daughter, because her family had abandoned her after the child was conceived. She's a very beautiful little girl. Steven's heart broke for her, and they took in the child. They are currently coddling her." Loki couldn't help but smile. His brother had lays been soft towards helping women. Yet, the smile couldn't stay. The worry and sadness was too strong.

"Brother!" Thor bellowed, coming into the hall.

"Uncle Thor!" The twins responded. They ran to him, leaving Fenrir pouting. He hugged them in an only slightly bone crushing hug, being wary of Derek.

"How fare my niece and Nephew?"

"Very well uncle, thank you for inquiring." Hela called. Thor shot her a look as she chuckled.

"Good." The twins rang.

"Would you like to meet your new cousin?" He took their hands.

"Yes!" The trio walked off to meet her. Loki knew they were happy. They didn't understand the hell they would have to go through to truly be happy.


	4. Chapter 4

Asia skipped towards the football stadium. She and Tony were going to sign her up for little league football. Derek adn Loki had gone to get him a musical instrument, but had ended up signing him up for lacrosse. After explaining his situation to the coach, she relented, teaching him how to effectively duck and dodge.

The coach noticed the pair, and gave them a look. Tony had his sunglasses and suit on. The family lawyer had tagged along, just to make sure she could play.

"Can help you, Mr. Stark?" He asked, staring at Asia.

"Yes sir. My little girl wants to play football." He said. Asia grinned.

"Very funny, the cheerleading tryouts are over there, sweetheart." The coach scoffed, adn turned back to his future players.

"Sir!" Asia pulled on his shirt.

"What do you want, girlie?"

"I want to play football."

"Now, sweetheart, this is a boys sport. Girls don't play football."

"Mister, if I can't play football, then why can you?"

"Excuse me?" He glared at the bold Stark girl.

"I want to play football. So I should be allowed."

"Listen to me, girl-"

"Sir!" The lawyer interrupted.

"Yeah?"

"By law, you have to let her play. If you don't, that's gender discrimination, which we can sue you over." She smiled. The coach huffed, and scratched his chin.

"What's your name, girlie?"

"Asia!" She cried happily.

"Full name. We put last names on the jerseys. "

"Asia-Hope Sophia Elizabeth Stark." She smiled. The coach groaned.

"Get your ass over there." Tony smiled.

"Mom's on her way! We'll be in the stands." Their lawyer left. Tony sat in the stands, listening quietly.

"What's that little girl doing on the field?" Some of the mothers asked.

"That's my little girl, and she wants to play football." Tony retorted. The people in the stands above him, gasped, seeing who it was. The genius winked, as Loki walked up. He was wearing his Cassandra disguise. Derek was smiling widely.

"Hi daddy!"

"Hey buddy! Hi baby." He kissed "Cassandra" and set Derek next to him.

"Was there any trouble?" The god asked.

"A little. Asia told him off." Tony chuckled.

"Did she?"

"Yep. Our little girl's a football player."

"And I play Lacrosse!" Derek chimed, still grinning.

"Still think music is a better choice, D. But, it's yours." Tony ruffled his hair. He giggled.

"I still want to play music. Can I learn to play guitar?" He gave his father a pleading look.

"You gonna stick with it?"

"Yes!"

"Follow it all the way, starting at acoustic?"

"Yes!"

"You just stop because you decided you didn't want play it anymore? Because if you do that, I won't let you learn another instrument."

"I promise daddy!" the whistle on the field blew. The couple looked up. Asia was on top of a boy, pulverizing him.

"Shit!" Tony jumped over the edge of the bleachers, and ran towards Asia. She was obviously pissed off, her precious French braided hair falling out. Tony managed to pry her off of the kid. "Sophia Elizabeth, what the hell was that?" He scolded. Asia heard her middle names, and paled.

"Daddy, he pulled my braid, and said girls don't play football! So I pushed him! He pushed me back, so I finished the fight like I'm supposed too!" She pleaded. Her eyes were wide with fear and angry tears. The coach was scratching his head.

"You- I- Don't let me catch you doing it again!" Tony grabbed her arm. "We're going home!"

"But daddy!" The tears spilled over.

"Mr. Stark!" The coach called. Tony glared at him. "Maybe there is a place for her in football." Loki/Cassandra looked extremely embarrassed. The boy's mother was pissed.

"That's it?! No punishment?! No banning room the field?!" She screamed. She got in Tony's face. "Don't you know mr. Stark, if you spare the rod-"

"You spoil the child. I get it. Get out my face, lady. I didn't say she wasn't going to be punished after this. She may not now." The woman looked appalled. "Don't tell me how to be a parent. "

"You are just like your father! An ignorant drunk!" She grabbed her son and stormed off the field. Tony gritted his teeth against letting Asia take a few more swings at the kid.

"What was his name, coach?" Tony asked, trying to keep a level head. The twins were close to Loki, holding tight to "her" jeans.

"Harry Osborne, why?"

"Fuck, I'll be hearing about this from Norman." Tony threw up his hands in anger. The disguised god grabbed his arm.

"Why don't we take the kids home, Tony?" She suggested, pulling at his sleeve.

"Could you? Norman Osborne is a bitch when he's angry." He thought for a moment, "Sophia Elizabeth, you come with me." Asia pouted, but obeyed. She took her father's hand. "See you at home."

They walked for a little while in silence. Loki had taken the car home. Tony was still fuming. "You realize what you did was wrong right?" He asked, finally a little calmer.

"I'm sorry daddy." She whispered.

"For hitting him, you should be. For sticking up for yourself, don't be." Tony sighed. "Look, don't hit someone unless they hit you first, baby." He stopped, kneeling in front of her. "But, you did a good job defending yourself. You'll have to do it a lot, being girl and playing football."

"Okay. Daddy?"

"Yeah, baby?"

"Can I play Lacrosse too?" She smiled sweetly. Tony chuckled.

"My little girl wants to be athlete? Sure, what the hell why not?" they made it to Osborne Tower, or as Tony called it, the Cheap Stark Knockoff. Harry was sitting in the lobby, playing with a soccer ball. "Apologize." Tony pointed at him. He had a black eye and a bloody nose.

"I'm sorry I hit you Harry." She kicked the dust at her feet. Harry looked up at her.

"I'm sorry I told you girls can't play football. I don't even want to play."

"Why did you go to practice, then?"

"My mommy wants me to play. I want to play soccer." He grinned, and held up a half eaten pack of Jelly beans. "Want one?" He offered. Asia smiled, and sat next to him.

"Sure."

"Of course you two become friends." Tony muttered. "Stay put, Asia. I'm going to talk to Harry's parents." he walked into the opposite elevator, watching the

kids. It was funny. Norman and Tony hated each other, mainly because they we two rich guys, trying to see who had the better toys. So, he found it humorous that Harry and Asia were fast friends. He reached the penthouse, where mr. and mrs. Osborne were arguing. Norman glared at Tony as he walked in.

"Ah, Mr. Stark. Pleasure to see you again. I was about to head to Stark Tower and speak to you about your little heathen of a daughter." He smiled smugly. Tony rolled his eyes.

"Listen up, Osborne, I hate you as much you hate me. But the kids, they're best friends already. All I had to do was get Asia to apologize. So, why don't you teach your kid to grow a set, and then he won't get his ass kicked by a girl every other day." Tony shrugged. Norman's jaw set.

"Mr. Stark, I suggest you keep that beast away from my Harry."

"Hmm, No. Asia has a friend besides her twin brother. So, I defiantly won't let our hatred get in the way." He turned to leave. "Who Knows, they even may get married." He chuckled, and left. Back at home, ASia was telling Loki about how she are a friend.

"What's his name?" Derek asked. "Because I made a friend too. His name is Peter. He's really shy, but super nice. He lives with his aunt and Uncle. They're really nice too." He explained nodding.

"His name is Harry. He wants to play soccer, and he likes jelly beans. His daddy hates our daddy." They giggled

"I also met a girl." Derek grinned. "She lives next to Peter. Her name is Mary-Jane, but everyone calls her Mj."

"Really?" Asia's eyes widened.

"Really."

"Alright, come on." Tony picked them up. The twins squealed. Loki was watching smiling. "You two start school tomorrow." He took them to bed. For the first time in a long time, Loki's mind wandered back to the horrific prophecy. Derek had 5,726 days left on his life. Loki's heart broke, almost audibly. His youngest son was so full of life and laughter. The god couldn't bear to lose him. Now that he played a dangerous sport like Lacrosse, his life might be even shorter.

"Loks?" Tony asked. Loki met his eyes. "Why are you crying?" Tony pulled the god into his arms. He broke, sobbing profusely. "Babe, I told you, don't think about it. It'll help." Tony rocked Loki gently. It was awkward, because the god was so much taller. But he loved him. And he had promised he would never leave him.

Little to Tony's knowledge, Loki had been devising a plan, and the god was not going to lose his son to the Oracle's prediction.


	5. Chapter 5

Tony and Loki were avoiding each other. They both had a secret, and neither knew how to tell the other. Tony was being nostalgic and reminiscent of everything in the tower, whilst Loki was quietly getting the twins nursery cleaned up.

"Anthony?" Loki asked. Tony looked up, a depressed expression locked into place in his eyes. "What ever is bothering you, dear?"

"Nothing. Why?" He lied. The genius noticed the excitement that light up his favorite blue green eyes. "What's got you so excited?"

"If I tell you, will you tell me?" He bribed, concerned.

"Square Deal. But you have to tell me first." Loki nodded, and took a deep breathe.

"Well, as you know I went to Asgard recently to see what my father had for me." Loki smiled, dreamily. "I learned of my wife Sigyn, she's alive." Tony's heart stopped.

"So...so, you're going back to her?" he breathed softly, not wanting to look Loki in the eye.

"Anthony! Why would say such a thing!? No! I am staying with you! But, if you don't mind, she wishes to part of the twins life. She is a kind woman, and could help Asia when she reaches womanhood-"

"Dadada! Stop! Okay! No issues! Just don't remind me my little girl is growing up." Tony winced. Loki laughed.

"There is one more thing..."

"What's up?"

"I am expecting again." There was a shy smile on Loki's face as he placed his hand on his stomach. Even Tony's eyes light up.

"Seriously?" He asked. The god nodded. He laughed, and hugged Loki. "This great! Another mini me!"

"I pray to the Norns, he acts like me." Loki kissed Tony softly. "I love you, Anthony. Now, what is bothering you?" Loki sat down in Tony's chair.

"I was going tell you sit down anyway." The depression returned to his eyes. "Babe, I'm sick."

"Do you have a fever?" Loki reached up.

"No, baby, I don't. I'm sick, yeah, but...I...I have..." He couldn't finish. The genius looked away as the tears began.

"Anthony?"

"I have cancer." He murmured, the reality of his aliment hitting him. He was going to die. "Stage one liver cancer."

"Oh, Tony..." Loki had tears decorating his cheeks now as well. "Is there anything the healers can do for you?" He took his husband's hand.

"No. I can't get radiation because of the arc reactor, and chemo will just speed up the process. So, they just prescribed some pain pills, and said good luck." The genius leaned back. "I'm going to die, Loks."

"Anthony Edward, do not dare repeat that!" Loki demanded. He dried his eyes. "We have to stay strong, and prepared for this. With the...the baby on the way, and the twins, we have to do what we can to save you, or least make it look like we're trying, for them." Loki assured. Tony smiled sadly.

"You're right baby. We can handle this."

"Hello, Mr. Stark." A Familiar voice rang. Tony's head snapped toward the hacked television.

"What in the-"

"Do you remember me, Tony?" Justin Hammer, of all people, stared smiling back at him.

"How could I forget, you tried to kill me at my own expo." He glared at Hammer. "What do you want?"

"Oh, nothing. It's what you'll want." The camera changed to the twins, sitting in chairs, tied back to back. Derek had a large and ugly bruise on his leg.

"How the fuck- Let them go, Hammer! They have nothing to do with this!" Tony shouted. Loki paled considerably at the sight.

"Oh I think they do!" Justin laughed, sickeningly. "Meet me at The Hammer industries building with, oh say, ten million dollars?" He smiled at them again. "I expect to see you in three hours, Tony." The screen clicked off.

"The twins..." Loki began

"...are in trouble." The genius finished. "So, mama bear. Want to kill some trout?"

Asia was crying. She was scared. Derek was out cold, and barley breathing. This Justin Hammer guy kept telling her how pretty she was, and if she tried to escape he would do really bad things to her. A magical pressure filled the air. It got heavier with every hitched breathe and broken sob.

"Asia-Hope, why are you crying?" Hammer asked, kneeling in front of her, she tried to scoot away. "Aren't you excited? Your mom and dad are on their way to save you!" He rubbed her knee.

"I just want to go home." She sobbed, still trying to cringe away from his touch. He patted her cheek.

"You will! Don't worry! You're daddy wouldn't dare come without the money. Well, then I'd have to kill you." He stood up. "How about I untie you, and-" Suddenly, two black tendrils of magic thrashed out and gripped his throat. Asia swallowed. Her secret power was being revealed. Hammer thrashed, despite what the young girl believed, unable to see what was chocking him. Two more of the tendrils gently untied her and Derek, one wrapping his leg to protect it.

"I have that handled." She snapped.

Loki watched in horror at what Asia was doing. A dark chuckle filled the room.

"I warned you." Thanos breathed. Loki shivered. Tony looked at him in confusion.

"Babe-"

"You have to stop her." Loki managed. He was suddenly feeling very weak. "She is using the Ragnorok! I cannot go near her without being killed!" He leaned against the rails of the cat walk. He could feel the life being drained from him.

"On it!" Tony flew down to their level, and reached out to Asia. Without thinking, she shirked loudly. The magic became more powerful, Causing Loki to groan. "A! Baby! It's me!" she covered her ears. "Asia!" Je grabbed her shoulders, and instantly, everything quieted. Hammer dropped to the floor, coughing and gasping.

"What in the hell-" Tony pointed a repulser at him.

"Do NOT come anywhere near my family, ever again." He let Asia cling to him, as Derek groaned. Loki jumped up, and grabbed him. "Let's go home."

"Take them! Especially that little freak!" Justin cried, backing away. Tony picked him up.

"You're the one who wanted to rape an eleven year old." Asia pipped off, hiding behind her dad.

"Really? Did mr. Hammer touch you?" Tony asked. She nodded. "Where?"

"He rubbed my knees a lot, and kept telling me how pretty I am, and if I tried to escape, he'd do really really nasty things to me." She said, honestly.

"Well, it's a good thing Uncle Clint called the cops, right?" He drug Hammer out of the warehouse with them.

"Yep!" She grinned. Tony's heart broke. His little girl was acting just like him. She was hiding her fear and pain beneath her snarky, devil-can-suck-a-dick attitude. Derek blinked sleepily, and smiled at his father. He had no idea what had happened, and the parents intended to keep it that way. Now, they just had to figure out how to tell the eleven year old twins, not only would they have an younger sibling, but their father was dying.

Three days passed, before the couple worked up the nerve to tell them. The twins sat In a stunned silence, taking in the news.

"Do we cry?..." Derek asked.

"Or do we smile?" Asia finished.

"Smile." Tony got up, and grabbed a glass of apple juice. It replaced his addiction to Alcohol. "You've got a baby brother on the way!" He smiled, for their sake.

"But daddy, you're sick.." Asia whispered.

"I know that, but don't worry. Everything is going to be all right!" Tony hugged them together, and ended up taking them to the movies. Loki was too depressed to go. Thanos was back, and there was nothing they could do to stop him.

"No, Loki, there isn't." He breathed. The mischief god froze. "I said I would come for the girl, did I not?"

"Leave her-"

"Alone?" he barked a harsh laugh. "I think not. Her power is amazing, Loki. The Ragnorok, embodied in such a beautiful young lady."

"What do you want?"

"Nothing just yet. But, when she is ready, I will return for her."


	6. Chapter 6

The twins watched in a stunned awe as their step mother, Sigyn, bustled around the kitchen. She was making them a simple lunch, in an attempt to thank Anthony for letting her be aprat of their lives.

"Sigyn, you needn't-"

"Yes Loki, I do! You and your husband are so kind as to let me be aprat of your children's lives! I have to thank you in some way." Siygn insisted. Loki sighed. His youngest son was due soon, so Thor, Steve, Renee, and Sigyn to come from Asgard to be there for him.

"Does Aunt Sigyn always do this?" The twins asked. Renee nodded. Her blonde hair almost identically matched Thor's, and her eyes Steve's. It was as if she had been made for them. Renee could control nature, giving plants life, and using them to her will.

"Normally, not this quickly, though." She repiled. The twins nodded. All the Avengers were at Stark Tower, so the kids could keep each other busy. The oldest was Bruce's adopted daughter Maxx. She was from one of the many countries Bruce had been to. Her long black hair suggested she was from Asia, but her tan skin suggested elsewhere. Her blue eyes was what really threw people off. Supposedly, she was gamma irradiated as well, having powers that she preferred to keep hidden.

But she wasn't the only person who confused everyone. Michael, Clint and Natasha's son, loved confusing people so much, they didn't know which was right, and which was left after talking to him. He was good at it too, and only eleven. His fiery red hair matched his mothers, and his attitude his father. He already preferred to hide in the banisters over talking to everyone. But his younger sister, Merida, often talked people into and out of things. She too, was a red head, and had her mother's eyes. The both of them were archers.

Derek poked Renee.

"Hey!" She went to swat at him with a vine that came form nowhere.

"I'm a peach, remember?" He cackled, knowing he had won.

"Do not use your disease to torment women, Derek." Hel chimed sweetly behind him. Three arrows were notched and aimed at her, and her brothers.

"Hela!" Sigyn hugged her daughter. "Tis a pleasure to see you again!"

"As it is you, Mother!" She kissed her on the cheek.

"Hello, boys."

"Mother!" Fenrir sat happily in front of her, as she knelt to stroke his fur. His tail beat wildly against the floor. Jorgmun had even come, giving the twins a disdaining look. They stuck their tongues out at him. He hissed menacingly. They jumped.

"Jorgmun! I expect better behavior from you!" Sigyn snapped. He hung his head slightly.

"I apologize, Mother." Slephnir, who had transformed himself into a man, made a face behind Jorgmun, getting a giggle from the Three second generation Asgardians.

"Hey! Parties all here! Awesome!" Tony grinned. He had lost a considerable amount of weight already, because the doctors had decided to try chemotherapy. Loki's heart broke, knowing it was causing him pain.

"Brother, you asked for some of-"

"Shh!" He hissed. Thor gave him a confused look. "Come here." Loki drug him aside, while Tony and Clint began to argue over the amount of alcohol that was in the Tower now. "Do you have the apples?"

"I do! But for what ever reason could need Indunn's Apples?"

"If my magic combines with them, then I can cure Anthony!" Loki explained. Thor opened his mouth. "Yes I realize how much dark magic is needed to do it, but I cannot allow him to die, Thor! You would do the same for Steven!"

"You speak truth, I would. But I cannot let you use your magic as well to cure him. Only Amoura would do such a thing, Loki. And she only to use it for her personal gain."

"Thor please. I at least need to try to save him." Loki whispered, begging. The god of mischief never begged, but when it came to his family, he would do anything.

"One apple. I will give you one to heal him with, but do not mix your magic with it, let the Apple do its job." Thor ordered. Loki nodded in compliance. They walked back into the kitchen and living room. Asia, wide eyed, motioned to Natasha or Sigyn to come over to her.

"Asia, are you alright?" Natasha asked, kneeling in front of her. She shook her head. "What's wrong?"

"I...um...is it normal to...um..."

"To what?"

"To bleed from your downtown?" She whispered, flushing brightly. Natasha smiled.

"For a girl, it is. Come on, I'll help you." Sigyn and Hel aware chuckling quietly.

"What's going on?" Tony called.

"She has reached her womanly status, Tis nothing to worry about." Sigyn explained. Tony raised an eyebrow, and after a second he understood.

"Fuck! I quit! I'm done! I'm too old for this shit!" He plopped on the couch. Steve laughed.

"Come on, Tony, it's not that bad."

"Just wait till YOUR Daughter gets hers!" Renee looked to her fathers.

"What is the womanly status?" She asked. Merida nodded.

"Uh-Um-Well,"

"Your grandmother will explain when you are old enough to understand dear." Thor said. Steve sighed in relief. Natasha and Asia came back out of the restroom.

"Mom, what's the 'womanly status'?"

"You'll find out later." Maxx giggled softly.

"It's okay Asia, it's a pain in the ass at first,"

"Maxxine!" Bruce scolded.

"Sorry Dad, but you'll get used to it."

"Watch your mouth. You may be fourteen, but that doesn't give you the right to curse." Bruce said.

"Sorry, Daddy." She kicked at the carpet.

"Just don't do it again."

"I'm too fucking old. I just hit fucking sixty-"

"Anthony-"

"And I've got cancer-"

"Anthony-"

"You have cancer?" Steve cut in.

"Yeah. I told- Oh right, you guys weren't there. I announced it to everyone."

"Anthony, please-"

"What kind.?"

"Stage one liver cancer."

"Anthony!" Loki shouted.

"What, babe?"

"He's coming!" Loki gaped. Bruce was up, and across the room in two seconds flat.

"Come on, let's get you to the lab."

The kids were ordered to stay upstairs. They obeyed, Maxx in charge.

"So, your mommy wants it to be s surprise?" Merida asked. The twins nodded.

"Yep! They painted his room green and gold, because they work for a boy and a girl!" Asia explained.

"Cool."

"Guys-"

"So, do you want a little brother or little sister?"

"Guys!"

" I want a little brother, but Asia wants a little sister."

"Guys! Look!" Michael pointed out the window. A large purple skinned man approached the children. Asia paled, recognizing him. He had been plaguing her in her dreams.

"Renee, when I say, scream as loud as you can. Your daddies will come help us." She whispered, never taking her eyes off Thanos. "Everyone else, hide as soon as she does." He walked calmly into the tower.

"Hello, Children." He smiled cruelly.

"Who are you?" Maxx asked, bodly. He chuckled.

"I am Thanos."

"Renee..."

"Do your parents teach you nothing?"

"Now!" Renee shrieked loudly, causing even Thanos to cover his ears. Michael and Merida jumped into the banisters, while Maxx slipped under the couch. Renee herself took off towards Asia's room, while Derek hid behind the counter. Asia stayed out in open.

"Demon child!" Thanos cried, looking for the others.

"You've been haunting me, in my dreams." Asia called. He smiled, Turing back to her. "Why?" Thor and Steve had bounded up the stairs. The thunderer gasped in pain, as two black tendrils of magic wrapped around Asia's arms, and more writhed around her.

"Even so young, your magic represents mine! How proud a father you make me, Asia!" He exclaimed, happily. Her heart stopped.

"I'm sorry, what were you lying?"

"Did your mother not tell you? The man you know as your father is merely your brother's!" Steve was trying to make sure Thor was alright.

"What?"

"Anthony Stark. A man who, has been unfortunately stricken with cancer,"

"You gave it to him..."

"Only fathered your brother. I sired you, Asia-Hope." He grabbed her chin, the magic dispersing. Asia gasped. "You are MY child, Asia. Tis unfortunate, though, that I sired a woman. Ah well," He threw her across the room. "You will be of use to me when you become eighteen years of age." Thor knocked Thanos out of the tower with a swing of Mljoniur.

"Asia, are you alright?" He picked her up gently.

"Uncle Thor?"

"Yes dear?"

"Was he telling the truth?"


	7. Chapter 7

(Hey guys! Look, I'm thinking about rewriting Does It Have To Be This Way? Comment and tell me what you think. I might just do it anyway, the writing sucks bad.))

Asia wiped her nose with the back of her hand. Officially, at midnight, she would be thirteen years old. But, the supposed Speical occasion had been ruined by Thanos. He had told her the truth about something she never should have known. He was her father, not Tony Stark. Her whole life was literally a lie.

She wiped her eyes again, and sniffled. It had taken her from May 7th, the day Miloranis was born, until November 30th. The day before her birthday. For months, she had begged and pleaded for answers so she could fully understand why Thanos had said what he did. Her mother had explained what had happened, and why it did, but as gently as possible.

"So, I'm NOT a Stark?" She had whispered. Loki shook his head sadly. "But why did..."

"Asia, just because Thanos made you, doesn't mean he's your father. I am. I raised you, took care of you when you were sick. Asia, you're still my little girl." Tony had pleaded. That was when she took sobbing. They still didn't know where she was.

Asia was sitting on The roof of Stark Tower. The only person who knew she was there was Hel. She had known the entire time, but had tired to persuade The Starks to tell her the truth. It was essential. There was a small click as someone walked towards her.

"Go away, Hel, I don't want to talk." Asia said, looking away from her guest. The person sat next to her.

"Asia-Hope, just because you are alone, does not mean you can assume who has found you." Jorgmun sighed. She looked at him confused.

"I thought you hated me and Derek." She dried her eyes.

"Despite what I claim, no. I do not hate you. You are my younger sister, and I wish to protect you. If I could, I would gladly kill Thanos." He patted her shoulder awkwardly. "Do not hate your father, Sister. He only wishes the best for you."

"Why are you telling me this?" She looked at his glowing human like green eyes. He looked so much like Loki, it scared Asia.

"For the longest time, I have hated my father. And I do not wish you to suffer the way I have."

"I'm still lost, but whatever."

"Asia, you see how your parents care for each other yes?"

"Yeah."

"My father once cared for my mother the same way. When we believed her to have been murdered, he mourned for a long time. Losing my mother drove him to do things he never would have normally done. Then one day, he realized he didn't have to suffer. My father let her go, at least in his heart, and moved on. Tat that moment, I began to hate him. He slept with many people, both men and women, yet I knew he was unhappy. When he returned to Asgard after he attacked the city, All four of us were there. My sister, and my brothers. We begged our grandfather to lighten his sentence, for he had been sentenced to solitary confinement in the prison, and he was sent here to live. We believed he would beg to be sent to the Asgardian prison, yet he grew happy again. It was a shock to everyone. Yet, I suppose it ended for the better." Jorgmun explained. His eyes were distant.

"I didn't know any of that." Asia whispered.

"Of course not, when your mother wishes to hide something, it is hidden." He scoffed, as if Asia should have known that. She giggled.

"You're right. I just don't want to face the truth yet." The girl laid her head on her knees. "Do I have to go inside?"

"At some time, yes. I believe you wish to see your younger brother?" Jorgmun raised an eyebrow.

"I do." She sat up, and stretched. "Jorgmun?" He looked at her. Asia hugged her brother. "Thanks." He was rigged, and uncomfortable, but he patted her back.

Tony sat in his lab, avoiding the inevitable. Pepper's wrath. This was the third Chemo treatment he had intentionally missed, And she had said if he missed anymore, she was going to decapitate him. Or something along those lines.

"Anthony Edward Stark!" She screamed. He winced noticeably.

"Thanks for the warning, JARVIS." He murmured.

"Your quiet welcome sir." The AI replied happily, getting a grumble from the genius.

"Three! Three damn appointments!" She stormed down into the lab. "Do you want to see your kids graduate!?" She crossed her arms.

"Pep,-"

"It's cancer, Tony! You can't take this lightly!" She gave an exasperated sigh.

"Pep, listen. I don't want the chemo. I don't need it."

"Yes you do! You're completely avoiding the fact fact that you have Stage three liver cancer!" She slammed the papers on his desk. Loki was at the top of the stairs, listening quietly.

"Pep, don't shout! I told Loks it was only stage one." He admitted.

"Why? You know how much he-"

"I couldn't bring myself to say it. I don't him to go back to that depression he was in when we found out about that pr- whole thing with the twins. You saw him! This would kill him!" Tony explained. Never once had the thought of hurting Loki crossed his mind.

"Anthony!" Loki called, deciding to descend the stairs.

"Hey, Baby!" Tony grinned. Saved again by the man he loved.

"I have something that may help you." Loki set a golden drink in front of him.

"What is it?" He picked it up, looking curiously at it.

"An Asgardian recipe. And, if you ever wish to lie with me again , you'll drink it." Loki threatened. Tony gave him a wide eyed look. He took a large drink, and smiled.

"Damn! That's good!" The inventor chugged the rest, and Pepper gave Loki a confused look.

"As I said, it's an Asgardian recipe." Loki winked, promising with it to explain it later.

"Now why did you-"

"I heard yours and Ms. Potts conversation. And if you a lie to me again, I will leave you." With that, the god turned on his heel and left the lab. Tony sighed.

"I warned you." She said. There was a light rap on the lab Door.

"Come in!" Tony called, turning back to his desk. Asia poked her head inside the door. She was wearing a sweatshirt with the hood up, despite the warmth in the tower. "Hey kiddo!"

"Um, Daddy?" She smiled weakly. Pepper gave her a look.

"What's up?" He asked.

"I'm not mad anymore."

"And?"

"Please don't be mad at me." She bit her lip. Tony gave her an I'll-decide-when-you-tell-me look. Asia slipped the hood off, revealing her now very short, and badly cut hair.

"Sophia Elizabeth! What the hell did you do to your hair!?" He screamed. Loki took long strides back into the room, having heard him.

"Asia-Hope!" Loki gasped. One side was shorter than the other, it was choppy.

"I would have informed you, sir, but Miss Hope has found a way to mute me through out the entire building." JARVIS chimed.

"Damn it! How did you turn yourself back on!?" She looked toward the ceiling. Tony glared at her.

"Mouth."

"I have an automatic reboot."

"Sh-Crap." She twisted the longer bit of her in her fingers. Loki grabbed her arm, and sat her in a chair.

"Stay there until I get the shears." Loki order. She nodded. Derek came downstairs.

"What's going- Woah." He stared at Asia. "Sis, I know you hate Monica, but you didn't have to chop off your hair to try to be better than her." He scratched his head, while she face palmed.

"I'll let you hash this out, Tony." Pepper said, leaving. He nodded.

"Who's Monica?"

"The girl at school who's been giving Asia a hard time. She's really mean to her. I thought she told you guys."

"Told us what?" Loki had a comb and the same shears Asia had cut her hair with.

"This Monica girl has been giving Asia a hard time at school. That's why she cut her hair." Tony instinctively reached for a glass of whiskey that wasn't there. He sighed. Loki began to trim and even his daughter's hair.

"Monica is the name of a prostitute." He said blatantly. Asia giggled.

"She's just a bitch. I hate her. She has long flowing straight blonde hair, and she's always teasing me about my hair. I hated having my hair, so I put it up in pony tail, and lopped it off. No biggie." She lied. Asia wasn't just hiding her hair.

"Yeah, it kind of is. Why didn't you say anything?"

"I was a little preoccupied trying to find out something else." She sighed. Loki shook his head.

"Take off this infernal sweatshirt." He waited. Asia didn't move. "I said, take it off."

"No." The inventor and the god both went wide eyed.

"Excuse me?"

"Asia, your mom Said to take off the shirt."

"And I said no." She fidgeted.

"I thought you stopped c-"

"Derek!"

"Stopped what, young man?"

"Nothing daddy!"

"Then take off the sweater!"

"Asia, you promised you were going to stop." Derek whispered.

"I did! I swear! I just..."

"You just what? Broke another promise to me?"

"D, I stopped cutting, I swear!" Asia pleaded. She covered her mouth as soon as she realized what she had admitted.

"You were what?" she finally peeled off the hoodie. Scars decorated her arms, as did fresh looking cuts.

"Sophie..." Tony breathed. "What that girl doing to you?" he gently took her arms in both hands. She winced.

"I can't stand it, Daddy. I don't want to do it, but I can't stop either." Tears welled in her arms.

"Derek, go upstairs." Tony said. He obeyed. "Asia, you're a football and lacrosse player. What would happen if your coach saw these?"

"I would lose my spot on the team." Loki finished up her hair, stroking it softly.

"Kiddo, no problem is worth this. Your mom and I , and despite what you think, Derek, we all love you. More than anything. Even little Milo." Tony said. He was crouched in front of her. She was crying.

"I know. It's just with everything that happened recently, with you being sick, and Monica, that evil fucking bitch-"

"Mouth. Sophie, you don't have to do this. We love you, very much, and don't worry about me. I feel ten times better. So, I'll be okay. I don't want see you do this anymore, okay?" His voice was gentle and kind. She nodded. Tony kissed every scar on her arms, some causing her to giggle. "I'm going to start checking, okay? If I see anymore, I'm sending you for professional help."

"Square deal."

"Square deal. Come on, it's late, and your birthday is tomorrow." She got up.

"And, Asia?" Loki smiled softly. "Your grounded."

"For what?!"

"Two weeks, because you cut your hair." Loki crossed his arms over his chest.

"Okay." She stalked upstairs.

"Loks, do you think we've done okay by them?"

"I do, Anthony, I truly do." 2,921 days left with his son, and every second was going to break his heart.


	8. Chapter 8

TRIGGER WARNING: Cutting/Suicide attempt

Asia drug herself to her room. It had been another day of relentless torture from Monica Hammer. She had been especially cruel, making sure Asia remembered that her dad was dying. She grabbed her pillow, and let out a loud frustrated shriek.

"Ma'am, would you like me to play your 'I hate Monica' playlist?" JARVIS asked, trying to be helpful.

"Please, and thank you, Jarvis!" She shouted, throwing the pillow aside. Her palms were itchy, as her eyes landed on the small silver blade kept hidden beneath her pillow. It was the only be her parents hadn't found and taken. She swallowed thickly. "I'm so sick of this shit. Why do I even exist!?" She began to rant to no one. "Tony isn't even my father, and my real one only wants me to take over the world!" She shouted again.

Asia took a deep breathe. For a few monthes, she had been able to avoid the knife. The pain had been getting worse, not having that release anymore. She picked up the blade, and looked up to the ceiling. "Jarvis, I need you to record something for me."

"Of course, ma'am. I am currently recording." Asia took another deep breathe.

"Dear Mom and Dad,

I know you guys have been proud of me for my time with football, and lacrosse, and even drill team. But, I just couldn't take it any longer. I was too depressed to be helped. I love you, and please forgive me." Asia took a shaky breathe.

"Derek and Milo,

I'm sorry, once again. I love you guys, and you two are the best brothers a sister could ask for. Milo, I'm especially sorry to you, because you won't remember me, you're only a year old. Derek, please, don't hate me for the rest of your life. Move on, be with your crush. I love you guys, and please, please forgive me."

Derek, Peter and Harry laughed, emerging from the elevator. The trio had been at Oscorp Tower, wreaking havoc on the workers.

"Who's up for pizza?",Derek called from the kitchen. The other two fourteen year olds hooted in the living room.

"Mr. Stark?" Jarvis alerted.

"'sup J?"

"Asia is in her room."

"And I care?..."

"Sir, I believe she is attempting suicide."

"Son of a bitch!"

Loki and Tony were in Cincinnati, attempting press on the new factory being built there. It had been another unsuccessful day. Tony flopped onto the bed, and groaned.

"I want to go home. I miss the kids." He whined. Their youngest Milo was staying with Steve and Thor on Asgard.

"I know, Anthony." Loki crawled into the bed next to him, and curled into his side. "But we must remain here. The company-" Tony's phone rang. He kissed Loki and grabbed it.

"It's Derek." His brow furrowed. "Hey, buddy what's going on?" He asked. "Woah, D, slow it- Okay, what happened? No, we took all of those- What do you mean- No, Nevermind, is she breathing? Good. Call an ambulance. Alright, even better. Listen to me, Mom and I will be back as soon as we can, okay? love you, kid." Tony's pale face gave away the fear.

"Anthony, darling-"

"It's Asia."

"What's wrong?"

"She tried to kill herself."

Derek, Peter and Harry sat in the waiting room of the hospital. The doctors were doing a blood transfusion. The three teens had been interrogated by the police, and many others. the had all told the same story. Asia had gotten home a few minutes before them. She had gone to her room, and Derek went to check on her, when he found her soaked in blood, crying and pleading for help. their parents were out of town, and their little brother was with family.

"Derek!" Tony called. It was roughly ten o'clock at night.

"Dad?" He was met with a hug from both of his parents. Loki had been crying profusely.

"How is she?" He asked frantically.

"The doctors are doing a blood transfusion, and the paramedics said she passed out on the way to the hospital." He explained. He threw his arms around Tony. "I'm scared, Dad. What of she dies? What if she-"

"Hey, don't think like that. Your sister is a strong, and ornery little shit, okay?" Tony tried to smile through the panic and fear.

"Indeed, and we are going to be right for her when she wakes up." Loki stroked his hair, still wearing the Cassandra guise.

"Mr. And Mrs. Stark?" the doctor asked. Tony and Loki stood up.

"Yes, sir."

"Your daughter is asking for you, if you'd like to see her." The couple each took a hand of their son, like they used to when he and Asia were much younger. They walked down the hall, following the doctor. "This is her room. I'll give you a few minutes alone."

Asia was sitting up, and crying. She hiccuped, and looked up at her parents, only to begin crying more profusely. Tony put Derek on her bed, and the parents each wrapped their arms around her.

"I'm- S-S-sorry." She sobbed. Tony let go first, unable to properly comfort her. He remembered when he had been there, wanting nothing more than to die, and let the world mourn his absence.

"Kiddo, we aren't mad, so much as worried." He murmured. Loki was quite, stroking her hair idly, his mind on what it always was. How little time Derek had left with them.

"Your father is right. We are glad you are okay, but what in the Norns drove you to do such a thing?" Loki squeezed her into his chest.

"That damn bitch Monica Hammer!" She shouted. "She always teases and torments me so I know who she is, and how much better she thinks her dad is! She's constantly reminding me that I'm a freak, because I Have purple eyes! Who gives a shit what color my eyes are?!" Asia began to sob again. "I just want to be a normal girl."

"Asia," Loki sighed. "You are not normal, you are unique. Not just that, but you are a princess of Asgard. you have everything in the world you could ever want at your finger tips. Why do you care what she says?"

"I didn't at first. But then this guy Nigel moved here from Wales, and she told him I was a freak and monster before I even had the chance to say hello. I went to, and he screamed for my to go away. And the worst part is, he's cute." She wiped her eyes. Tony set his jaw, and made a decision.

"Asia, I love you very much, but I'm going to do something for you, so you can get better. Away from New York."

"Daddy!"

"Anthony, what are you planning?"

"Holy hell, I can't lose my partner in crime!"

"Yes you can, Derek. Asia, I'm sending you to live in Malibu for a while. I'll have Bruce and Max stay with you, since they're getting back from- Where did they go?"

"Indonesia."

"Indonesia. You'll go to a new school, on the other side of the country, where the people only know your name from the tabloids. Okay?" She nodded. "Alright, now get some rest, kid. You've got a lot to do when you come home."

(AN: Sorry, this sucks, but it's a quick update since it's been a while. So yeah. I will post a new chapter soon, I'm off school for the summer, so more updates! Yay! And I'm thinking about posting a little side story called Malibu Misadventures. Comment and tell me what you think, love you all, adios!)


End file.
